Kiss X Kiss
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Cinco One-Shot's regalo para -Ryoma Echizen- ¡Te quiero linda!/Pareja de los One-Shots: Sebastián X Ciel/ One-Shot #2:'Podrán ser aveces fastidiosos y desesperantes.Pero esta es nuestra familía.La cual no cambiaríamos por nada del mundo.- Lo hicimos bien Ciel, tenemos la familia perfecta.- Concuerdo contigo, Sebastián Juntos para siempre...'/Yaoi, Shonen-ai.
1. Neko Sebastián

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Yana Toboso, la trama es mía.

* * *

**Título del Fanfic**: Kiss X Kiss  
**Num. de capítulos:** Son Cinco.  
**Pareja:** Sebastián x Ciel  
**Género: **Romance  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Shonen-ai

* * *

**Kiss X Kiss es un regalo para mi querida amiga del alma y mi querida Ciel, **_Ryoma Echizen_**, linda, te debo muchas sonrisas. ¿Sabes que te adoro, vedad? o3o Perdona la tardanza, pero es que la prepa me consume por completo, además te tenía otro regalo escrito... Pero no me gustó como me quedó S: Así que aquí está el primer One-Shot. ¡Te quiero! ¡Y espero y te guste!**

* * *

**_Kiss X Kiss_**

**One-Shot #1:**

**-» NEKO SEBASTIÁN «-**

* * *

Ciel Pov:

Corría, ya sin fuerzas. Mi respiración era agitada, el miedo y la respiración inundaban mi ser. Tenía miedo, era de noche y estaba oscuro... y también era perseguido por cuatro hombres ebrios, los cuales decías cosas indecentes hacia mi persona. Di vuelta en una esquina, donde había una pared de ladrillos algo extraña, y corrí a toda velocidad, bueno, toda la que daban mis cortas piernas de un niño de trece años. Varias gotas de sudor bajaban por mis cienes, ya llevaba un gran rato corriendo. Cerré un momento los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir, en medio de la oscuridad vi como una otra gran pared de ladrillos me obstruía el escape.

Me había metido en un callejón sin salida. Maldije mi suerte en voz baja y gemí lleno de desesperación. Frené en seco y escuché las risas de burla a mis espaldas, me di media vuelta y pegue mi espalda a la pared y miré a los asquerosos hombres que se reían burlones y que tomaban tragos de sus bebidas. Los miré con altivez. Ellos se volvieron a burlar.

- Mira que lindo, un niñato orgulloso. Ya quiero verlo llorar bajo mis manos. - dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, las demás solo rieron, de acuerdo con él. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Quién dijo que iba a llorar bajo tus manos? - pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados y con la frente en alto, no iba a dejar que unos cuantos estúpidos me vieran llorar, ni mucho menos.

Todos se relamieron los labios y me dieron ganas de vomitar. Otro de ellos se inclinó un poco para el frente.

- De verdad que te vez delicioso, y más con tu orgullo y tu pose altiva me dan ganas de tomarte fuertemente. - dijo con una sonrisa lasciva y un tono asqueroso en la voz.

Un espasmo frío recorrió mi columna. No me gustaba para nada lo que estaban insinuando. Maldije en mi fuero interno la hora en que me había escapado de casa por rebeldía, por aburrimiento, y por querer algo de adrenalina en mi vida. Ya que siendo hijo de un conde no podía salir mucho y tenía muchas responsabilidades y cosas que atender. Fruncí el ceño y miré a los asquerosos tipos, buscando algún lugar por donde zafarme de ellos.

- Ah, no, eso no chico. Trabajamos duro para poder acorralarte como a una rata en este rincón, así que no te nos vas a escapar. ¡Vamos a por el! - ordenó el líder. Volví a maldecir en mi fuero interno al verme atrapado entre todos esos babosos. Pero yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Cuando uno de ellos, el líder, me tocó lo pateé en la entrepierna haciendo que cayera al suelo lleno de dolor. Sonreí orgulloso de mi mismo.

- Ay, pobre, ¿te duele? Lo siento, es que es acto reflejo cuando me toca un mal nacido como tu. - le dije con mi mejor cara de inocente y con sarcasmo.

El me miró furioso.

- ¡Atrapen a ese mocoso estúpidos, no se queden ahí parados sin hacer nada! - gruñó furioso aún en el suelo.

Fue inevitable que me atraparas de brazos y piernas, aunque patalee y gruñí fue imposible sacarme a esos gorilas de encima mío.

- Suéltenme imbéciles mal nacidos. - escupí entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido.

- Nosotros solo hacemos lo que el líder diga. - me dijeron los otros tres cerca de mis oídos, sus alientos apestaban a alcohol. Arrugué la nariz, asqueado, otra vez las nauseas se apoderaron de mí. Resoplé y miré matador a el líder que se había parado del suelo y ahora estaba frente a mí. Con su fea cara a unos centímetros de la mía.

- Ya verás mocoso. Te haré mío hasta que me pidas más y más. - sonrió de medio lado. Le escupí la cara.

- Eso ni en tus sueños bastardo inútil. - lo miré otra vez con altivez. Los gorilas de mi espalda me halaron el pelo, dolió pero mantuve mi postura, ellos no merecían verme en un estado tan deprimente.

El líder se limpió la cara con calma y después me miró con una mirada rara y una sonrisa en la cara.

- Al parecer no entiendes la posición en la que te encuentras, ¿verdad? - preguntó para luego darme un puñetazo en mi cara, haciendo que se me rompiera el labio. Escupí la sangre que brotó de mi boca hacia sus pies, para luego seguir mirándolo con altivez. El frunció el ceño. - Ahora verás estúpido niñato ricachón. Lograremos borrarte esa estúpida mirada orgullosa para remplazarla por una llorosa y suplicante. - informó el baboso.

Sonreí de medio lado, retándolo.

- No creo que puedan, bastardos. - reté en voz alta.

- Ah, ¿no? - preguntó con una furiosa sonrisa.

- No. - contesté seco y sin interés en la voz, aburrido.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como comenzaban a desgarrarme la ropa y a darme puños y bofetadas por todas partes. También sentí, con asco, como empezaban a tocarme en todo el cuerpo. Pero aún así, aunque me estuviera muriendo de miedo y el orgullo se me estuviese desmoronando, conservaba mi pose altiva, aún cuando el líder me dio un asqueroso beso en los labios, robándome mi primer beso, no le correspondí. Solté un bostezo en respuesta y eso le enfureció y volvió a pegarme, una y otra vez, yo no soltaba ningún quejido, solo escupía la sangre que salía de mis labios.

- Bien, ahora viene la mejor parte. - dijo uno de ellos acomodándome contra la pared, que con mi pecho desnudo tocase los fríos ladrillos y me abrió las piernas, inclinándome un poco. - Ahí lo tiene jefe, todo suyo.

Me permití cerrar los ojos por un segundo, esperando... lo que fuese que tuviera que pasar. El líder me tomó de mis caderas y sentí algo medio blando rozar contra mi parte trasera. Otro ataque de asco me atrapó, pero esta vez sí llegó a subirme el buche hasta mi garganta, pero antes de que el tipo baboso me hiciera algo y antes de que pudiera devolver mi cena, una voz sonó atrás de nosotros.

- Que asco me dan las personas que abusan del débil para su bienestar. - dijo una voz tranquila a mis espaldas.

Sentí como me soltaban de las caderas y me tiraban al suelo, sacando los cuatro, armas de fuego de sus chaquetas.

- ¿Quién está allí? - preguntaron los cuatro a la vez mirando hacia todos lados en la penumbrosa noche, pues lo único que había para alumbrar era una farola amarilla que titiritaba, amenazando con fundirse en cualquier momento.

- Mi nombre es Sebastián. Y, por si las dudas, no me interesa saber el nombre de unos cerdos como ustedes, gracias. - dijo un grato esponjoso de color negro, con una raya naranja en una de las patas y de ojos rojos, saliendo a la vista, caminando de forma elegante.

Mi quedé en shock, al igual que los demás... Un gato... había... hablado... Eso no era natural. Salí de shock a la vez que los violadores.

- ¡¿Que mierda?! ¡Un gato está hablando!... ¡¿Que demonios eres?! - le preguntaron los cuatro en una sola voz, apuntándoles con el arma.

Yo me arrastré por un segundo hasta llegar a donde estaba mi ropa rasgada y colocarme lo que me quedaban de pantalones y la camisa blanca, la cual estaba con algunos rasguños. Volvía a mirar los hombres que, ahora rodeaban al gato, el cual, aburrido, se lamía una pata. Eso, por alguna razón, me hizo sonreír divertido, al verlo así despreocupado, pero la sonrisa se me borró cuando amenazaron con disparar.

- Maldito gato idiota, repite lo que dijiste hace unos segundos. - gruño el líder.

El gato paró sus orejas y su cabeza en su dirección.

- Que son unos cerdos cobardes, oportunistas y asquerosos. - repitió lo que algo que yo no había escuchado, eso quería decir que lo dijo cuando estaba distraído vistiéndome.

- Bastardo, gato endemoniado, ¡morirás! - gritó uno de ellos y le disparó la primera bala al gato, seguido de las demás. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¡NO! ¡DENTENGANSE! ¡BASTA! - me sorprendí gritando por el gato que yacía muerto en el suelo, desangrado. Corrí hasta él, como pude y con un terrible dolor en mi cuerpo. - ¡BASTARDOS LO HAN MATADO! - grité furioso. No me gustaban los gatos, jamás me habían gustado, me daban alergia y me despertaba asma, entonces... ¿Por que me había dado tanta rabia que mataran a ese gato hablador? No tenía ni idea, pero me eso enfurecía.

Lo tomé en brazos sintiendo como su sangre chorreaba por mis manos. Fruncí el ceño, ese gato me había salvado de que me violaran y me hicieran cosas horribles, tal vez por eso era que sentía pena tristeza por el pobre gato. Apreté los labios y miré con furia a los cerdos que estaban parados frente a mi con una sonrisa burlona.

- Bueno, ahora ese gato estará pudriéndose en el infierno, en donde debe ser. - habló, como siempre, el líder. - Tal y como tu estarás luego de que te... - se quedó callado por un segundo, mirando a mis espaldas, con los ojos como platos, llenos de miedo, al igual que los demás.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Que pasó? ¿Le tienen miedo a un simple gato? - preguntó una voz tras de mí, y la voz era muy parecida a la que tenía el gato hacía unos momentos...

Miré mis manos, el bulto muerto que era el gato había desaparecido, junto con la sangre que caía de su pequeño cuerpo. Sentí una risa burlona a mis espadas y un frío aliento en mi oreja.

- Cierra los ojos... - me susurró la voz de Sebastián, yo por inercia los cerré. Entonces, sentí como una mano grande me colocaba con la espalda pegada en la pared, yo me abracé a mi mismo cuando empecé a oír maldiciones, quejidos, gemidos lastimeros, gruñidos animales y demás cosas, también alcancé a oír una risa diabólica, para luego sentir un calor inmenso a mi alrededor, y humo en mi nariz, dejé de respirar por inercia, no quería enfermar de asma nuevamente. Unos fuertes brazos me agarraron y me levantaron el el aire, me iba a quejar pero la voz de Sebastián me tranquilizó.

- Tranquilo... Soy yo, no te aré nada. - me susurró, y justo en ese momento me permití abrir los ojos, para encontrarme con un humano de belleza sobrenatural y... con orejas y cola de gato y ojos rojos, me llevaba en sus manos, mientras corría a toda velocidad dejando atrás a un inmenso fuego que consumía la calle donde casi me quitan la 'pureza'.

-¿Tu...eres Sebastián...el gato? - pregunté con las mejillas levemente rojas, por la posición en la que me encontraba, siendo cargado como una princesa... y muy lejos del piso.

El me miró de reojo, y sonrió tranquilamente, mientras seguía corriendo.

- Sí, yo soy el gato al cual intentaste salvar. - contestó manteniendo su sonrisa y poniéndome en el suelo, debajo de un árbol, en el bosque. Me miró atentamente durante unos segundos, y estiró el brazo para tocarme uno de mis ojos morados, con suavidad, como si temiera lastimarme. Su mano aliviaba de poco el dolor de mi ojo hinchado, hasta me sorprendí a mi mismo inclinando mi cara, pidiendo más caricias. El sonrió y tomando mi cara en sus manos me la acarició completamente, también con suavidad, ya no sentía dolor, al menos en mi cabeza. Me sobresalté cuando Sebastián empezó a pasar sus manos por debajo de mi camisa. - Shhh, tranquilo, observa. - me susurró en el oído. Asentí un poco receloso, y miré sorprendido que por donde pasaba sus manos se iban las heridas, así estuvo un rato, acariciando y curando todas mis heridas, desde las más inútiles hasta las más graves, todas con la suavidad de una pluma en sus manos.

Suspiré. Se sentía bien, se sentía relajante. Hasta que de un momento a otro separó sus manos de mí cuerpo, cuando ya no hubieron más heridas. Se sentó a mi lado, y estuvimos en un cómodo silencio por un rato, mirando las estrellas.

- ¿Por que estás afuera a estas horas? ¿Y por que te perseguían esos cerdos?- me preguntó mirándome atentamente.

Yo suspiré y jugué con mis dedos antes de contestar.

- Me peleé con mis padres por mantenerme encerrado en casa. - contesté. - Así que decidí escaparme por mi ventana cuando apagaron las lámparas, me escabullí por el jardín trasero y caminé un rato hasta la ciudad, entonces, cuando me acerqué sin querer a un bar me encontré con ellos afuera y me empezaron a perseguir... Y tu sabes como acabó todo. - suspiré, mirando al cielo, con un espasmo frío recorriendo mi columna al acordarme de lo que me habían echo esos tipos.

Sebastián parece que lo notó y me abrazó en silencio. Lo miré atentamente, viendo los detalles que no había visto antes... Co que andaba sin camisa y dejaba al descubierto un pecho bien formado. Me ruboricé ante eso, entonces seguí observando y vi que en la muñeca derecha estaba atada una cinta de color naranja, justo como la marca que tenía cuando era un gato, la toqué con curiosidad y lo miré.

- ¿Por que llevas esta cinta naranja en la muñeca? - pregunté sin ocultar mi curiosidad.

El la miró por unos segundos y luego me miró de nuevo.

- Es por que no tengo dueño, si lo tuviera la cinta estaría anudada en mi cuello. - contestó simplemente, con una media sonrisa.

Mire su cuello, su mano y luego lo miré a la cara otra vez.

- Entonces... Si tuvieras dueño... ¿la marca naranja te saldría en el cuello? - pregunté otra vez.

El rió.

- Eres curioso... Pero tienes razón, la marca me saldría en el cuello. - me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la cabeza juguetón.

Le saqué infantilmente la lengua, por decirme curioso. El volvió a reír entretenido. Me crucé de brazos, orgulloso.

- ¿Y como se pueden volver tus dueños? - volví a preguntar.

- Firmando un contrato. - se encogió de hombros.

Lo miré sin comprender.

- ¿Un contrato? ¿Que clase de gato eres? Digo, por que un gato normal es imposible que seas.

El sacudió la cabeza, nuevamente divertido por mi curiosidad, o eso supuse.

- Soy un gato-demonio, para tenerme, mi amo han de firmar un contrato. Yo les brindo mi protección incondicional a ellos y a las personas que aman, a cambio de ello y como consecuencia, a el que sea mi amo le saldrá también una marca anaranjada, solo que esta en la mano, lo que significa que es mi dueño y es el que manda, eso nos uniría por una cadena invisible, y , para terminar, al morir mi amo se tiene que quedar a mi lado por toda la eternidad, convirtiéndose en uno de nosotros, y siendo mi sirviente o pareja, lo que el neko escoja. - me explicó, otra vez sonriendo de medio lado.

Me mordí el labio un segundo... y otra duda salió de mis labios.

- ¿Como firman un contrato contigo?

Mi curiosidad iba a acabar conmigo, de eso estaba seguro.

- Besándome. - contestó reclinándose casualmente sobre el tronco de el árbol, cerró los ojos.

Lo miré por un momento, así, con su cabello moviéndose al compás de la suave brisa, sus orejas alzadas, su cola extendida por el suelo y sus facciones felinas, delicadas pero a la vez masculinas. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente al admirar su pecho fuerte y sus manos grandes a comparación con las mías. Entonces una imagen de Sebastián con otra persona, se me vino a la mente. Fruncí nuevamente el ceño y gruñí un poco.

_''¡QUIERO SER TU AMO! ¡QUIERO FIRMAR ESE CONTRATO!''_ grité en mi mente y, como si él hubiese escuchado, abrió un ojo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó.

Yo no contesté, solo me incliné hacía el y uní mis labios con los suyos, cerré los ojos pensando que me apartaría...

_''Contrato, concedido''_

Normal Pov:

Un chico de trece años caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa con un lindo gato negro de ojos rojos y una rara marca naranja en el cuello. Rumbo a una mansión que se alzaba dichosa a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

_''Ya jamás vas a poder escapar de mí... Ciel''_

_''¿Y que si no quiero hacerlo Sebastián?''_

_''... Bien por ti... Amo''_

El Phantomhive sabía, y lo sabía muy bien, que tendría problemas cuando sus padres lo regañaran por haberse escapado, mas eso no le importaba... No ahora que tenía a Sebastián.

_''Yo... yo odiaba los gatos... hasta que conocí a Sebastián... A **mi** Sebastián''_

* * *

_**Nota de VioletaBlak: **Espero que les aya gustado y no aya estado taaan OoC (por que sí se que tiene u.u)... Bien, quiero informar que las fotos que me inspiraron (algunas de ellas y según valla poniendo los One-Shots) aparecerán en mi perfil n.n Bueno, eso es todo, los quiero._

_¡Sayonara! ¿Review? O sino ni Sebastián ni Ciel podrán cazar almas y se morirán de hambre D: XD_


	2. Family

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Yana Toboso, la trama es mía.

* * *

**Título del Fanfic**: Kiss X Kiss  
**Num. de capítulos:** Son Cinco.  
**Pareja:** Sebastián x Ciel  
**Género: **Romance  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Shonen-ai, personajes originales en este One-Shot.

* * *

******Kiss X Kiss es un regalo para mi querida amiga del alma y mi querida Ciel, **_Ryoma Echizen_******, linda, te debo muchas sonrisas. ¿Sabes que te adoro, vedad? o3o Perdona la tardanza, pero es que la prepa me consume por completo. Bueno este es el segundo One-Shot. Espero que te guste, lo e echo con mucho amor para ti, mi hermosa y divina Ciel, Muax.**

* * *

**_Kiss X Kiss_**

**One-Shot #2:**

**-» FAMILY «-**

Dormían plácidamente abrazados, tranquilos, luego de una buena noche llena de pasión desenfrenada... Todo estaba en calma...

- ¡Papá! ¡Papí! ¡Safrina a echado a mi gato de la casa! - gritó un chico de cabellos negros azulados y ojos azul oscuro casi negros, entrando a la habitación, en donde se quedó estático al ver a sus dos padres durmiendo abrazados... y desnudos. Se tapó los ojos. - ¡Ah, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Perdón!

- Mnmmm, ¿que pasa? - preguntó Sebastián abriendo los ojos y tapándose a él y a su esposo Ciel con las mantas.

Ciel también abrió los ojos.

-Emm, es que Safrina echó a Tobi de la casa por que entró a su cuarto. - se quejó con un puchero el pelinegro, aún tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

Sebastián se irguió, quedando sentado en la cama, tapado con las sábanas de la cintura para abajo.

- Te puedes destapar los ojos ya, Alucard. - informó, el nombrado se destapó lentamente los ojos para mirar a su padre mayor. - Y si sabes que tu hermana detesta los gatos por que le dan alergia y asma, ¿por que dejaste que Tobi entrara a su cuarto? - preguntó en tono calmado pero firme.

Alucard se mordió los labios.

- Fue sin querer, estaba recién levantado, entonces abrí la puerta de mi habitación medio dormido y Tobi salió corriendo de mi habitación y entró en la de mi hermana por que tenía la puerta abierta, iba a sacar a Tobi de su cuarto pero ya la muy salvaje de Safrina lo había tirado por la ventana. - hizo otro puchero. - Y cuando salí a buscarlo ya no estaba.

Sebastián asintió, y ahora fue el turno de hablar de Ciel.

- Dile a tu hermana que nos espere sentada abajo en la sala, tenemos que hablar con los dos, ¿entendido? - preguntó con voz autoritaria.

El menor asintió y salió corriendo de allí.

Sebastián se giró hacia Ciel, lo tomó de la cara y lo besó en los labios, con calma y sin prisa, a lo que Ciel respondió de la misma forma.

- Buenos días. - le dijo cuando lo dejó de besar.

- Buenos días. - contestó el ojiazul, atrayendo más a su esposo, haciendo que este quedase encima de él, volvió a besar a Sebastián.

El beso, antes suave, se había convertido en uno apasionado... Hasta querer convertirse en algo más que un simple beso cuando Sebastián empezó a levantar a Ciel del colchón para acariciar su espalda, y Ciel comenzó a halar los negros cabellos de Sebastián para profundizar el beso.

- Los chicos. - cayeron en cuenta al mismo tiempo, separándose lentamente y prometiéndose con sus deseosas miradas que luego continuarían.

Sebastián se levantó de la cama para ir directamente al baño a darse una ducha, seguido de Ciel. Ambos se bañaron y se vistieron para luego bajar a la sala donde ya sus dos hijos los esperaban sentados _tranquilamente_... Matándose con la mirada.

Sebastián se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los menores.

- Bien, esto no puede seguir así chicos. Pelean por todo, gritan por todo y se quejan ambos por todo. ¿Por que? - preguntó sentándose en el sofá frente a Safrina y Alucard, con Ciel a su lado, el cual se sentó con su típica elegancia.

Safrina, hija mayor, de 16 años, cuerpo bien dotado, ojos azules y de cabellos negros como el ébano, se cruzó de piernas y brazos, lista para hablar.

- Papá, yo no gritaría ni pelearía sino fuera por que mi idiota hermano dejara a ese asqueroso ser suelto por la casa. - gruñó. - ¡Ese asqueroso gato suelta pelos por todos lados!

- Esta bien, eso no te lo niego. - concordó Ciel. - Pero no por eso tienes que tirar el gato a la calle. Yo también los aborrezco, por lo misma razón que tú, por mi asma. Pero soporto a Tobi mientras esté en el cuarto de Alucard, hoy se le escapó por accidente, no por eso tienen que despertar peleándose, así que discúlpate con tu hermano.

Safrina gruño y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no me voy a disculpar con él. - dijo con el orgullo en alto.

Los dos padres fruncieron el ceño.

- Bien, si no quieres disculparte con tu hermano... Nada de computadora, ni celular, ni iPod, por dos semanas. - sentenció Sebastián.

- ¡.¿Que?.! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Necesito mi celular! - gritó desesperada.

- Pues discúlpate con tu hermano.

Safrina frunció el ceño y miró la sonrisa de triunfo que tenía su hermano en la cara. Maldijo por lo bajo.

- Lo siento Alucard, no lo volveré a hacer. ¿Podrías perdonarme? - dijo con los dientes apretados y mirando furiosa a su hermano.

Alucard sonrió travieso y victorioso.

- Sí hermana, te perdono con una condición. - dijo.

- ¿Cual? - preguntó con recelo su hermana.

- Que me ayudes a buscar a Tobi...

- ¡Ni muerta!

- ¡Pero si tu lo echaste de la casa! ¡Tienes que por lo menos ayudarme a buscar a mi gato!

- ¡No es mi culpa que fuera tan tarado que huyera a la calle en vez de quedarse en el patio!

- ¡No le digas tarado! ¡El es un gato inteligente!

Ciel y Sebastián tenían una gran vena en la cara, por la frustración y enojo al ver como sus hijos se peleaban nuevamente. Suspiraron pesadamente.

- ¡Cierren la boca, los dos! - gritó Ciel cuando hubieron colmado su paciencia.

Ambos chicos se callaron instantáneamente, ya que su padre Ciel era una bestia cuando se enojaba. Sebastián solo miró a Ciel entretenido, le encantaba verlo furioso. Le hacía querer comérselo, y _hacerlo nuevamente suyo_. Sonrió perverso para sus adentros.

- Bien, así están mejor. - dijo Ciel tomando la mano de Sebastián ajeno a los pensamientos de este. - Ahora, si hay que buscar ese gato Safrina porque el es muy importante para... - el sonido del timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió. - ¿Quién será a esta hora?

- ¡Yo voy~! - dijo Alucard, parándose de su asiento. - ¡Tal vez alguien encontró a Tobi! - exclamó emocionado, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se ruborizó un poco, allí frente a el, se encontraba Soka, el hijo mayor de 19 años de sus vecinos del frente, los Faustus-Trancy. Era de tez pálida, cabellos rubios largos y ojos dorados oscuros, y en sus brazos, llevaba un bulto blanco con rallas... Bulto el cual reconocía muy bien.

- ¡Tobi! - exclamó con los ojos brillosos, luego miró a Soka. - Buenos días, Soka. ¿Donde encontraste a Tobi? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Alucard. Y respecto a Tobi, el trepó hasta mi cuarto y me despertó con sus patas en mi cara. - contestó con serenidad, entregándole el gato a Alucard, quien lo tomó con las mejillas coloradas.

- Lo siento Soka, esa es su forma de despertar a las personas. - sonrió algo avergonzado. - Lamento las molestias.

Soka solo se encogió de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Como quiera tenía que levantarme temprano para irme de mi casa e ignorar las peleas matutinas de mis hermanos menores, y las cosas de doble sentido que se dicen mis padres al oído. - se estremeció brevemente.

Alucard rió un poco.

- Te entiendo perfectamente...

- ¡Alucard! ¡¿Con quien demonios hablas...?! ¡Soka! ¡Hola! - entró la pelinegra, dedicándole una media sonrisa al rubio.

- Hola Safrina. - asintió en forma de saludo el rubio.

Esta le sonrió de medio lado, luego miró lo que su hermano tenía en brazos e hizo una mueca.

- Bueno hermano, veo que ya te trajeron a la bola de pelos. - gruñó.

- No es bola de pelos, su nombre es Tobi. - frunció el ceño Alucard.

- Sí, como sea. - rodó los ojos la mayor. - Me voy, le voy a decir a nuestros padres que estás hablando con tu novio. ¡Chau! - se alejó corriendo de allí.

- ¡E-Espera, Safrina! - gritó el chico extendiendo una mano en dirección a su hermana, con las mejillas coloradas.

El rubio atrás del sonrió brevemente.

- ¿Me vas a negar? - preguntó tomándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a el.

El minino se soltó de Alucar cuando Soka lo aprisionó en su abrazo. Alucard se ruborizó más.

- N-No, no te voy a negar. - contestó a la pregunta.

- Ah, ok. - dijo el otro, devorando la boca del menor con un beso, en el cual se tuvo que inclinar bastante, por la diferencia de estatura.

- No me importa que te estés comiendo a mi hijo menor en la entrada de la casa, pero, ¿no sería mejor que se fueran hacia arriba? En una habitación en más cómodo hacer eso. - dijo Sebastián con un tarro de palomitas en brazos.

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron hasta las orejas. Ciel, quien estaba un poco más atrás que Sebastián, también con un tarro de palomitas, se rió un poco por las caras de ambos chicos, teniendo en su mente varios deja-vu al ver esa escena.

- P-Papá... Y-Yo, e-esto... E-Emmm. - no sabía que contestar el pequeño.

- No los voy a regañar, eso sería bien estúpido por mi parte, ya que yo le hacía lo mismo a Ciel cuando teníamos esa edad. Así que, Soka, pasa y ponte cómodo en el cuarto de Alucard, nos vemos. - se despidió Sebastián tranquilamente y sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo, caminando hacia la sala, tomado de la mano de Ciel, con la que no aguantaba el tarro de palomitas.

Ciel se giró un momento.

- Por cierto, luego de que terminen lo que vallan a hacer, pueden venir con nosotros a ver una película. - dijo y siguió caminando hacia la sala tranquilamente con Sebastián.

Ambos sonrieron al escuchar como su hijo menor arrastraba a su novio hacia su cuarto. Sebastián haló a Ciel.

- Eso me trae recuerdos...

- Sí, lo único era que mis padres no se enteraron hasta que quedé embarazado a los 18. Nosotros sí eramos discretos. - sonrió Ciel, dándole un beso corto a Sebastián en la comisura de los labios. - Yo creo que no se hubiesen enterado de no ser por esa vez que... _jugamos_ sin protección.

- También lo creo. - concordó Sebastián, poniendo las palomitas en la mesa, las de él y las de Ciel, y tomando a su esposo de las caderas, tirándolo sobre el en el mueble, para besarle intensamente, pasando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Ciel, el cual suspiró bajito entre el fogoso beso, para luego corresponder el mismo con la misma intensidad.

- Oye... Papá... Papí... ¿Ya pusieron la película? - preguntó Safrina entrando a la sala comiendo palomitas también. Interrumpiendo el momento de sus padres. - Oh, lo siento. Será mejor que me valla... - dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Ambos sacudieron sus cabezas.

- No, ven a ver la película con nosotros, no siempre tenemos tiempo para estar todos... bueno, casi todos, juntos. - dijo Ciel parándose de encima de Sebastián, quien concordó con él.

- Vale... entonces... ¿Que película vamos a ver? - preguntó Safrina.

Sebastián se paró hacia el dvd.

- The woman in black. - contestó.

- Ah, ok...

_En la noche._

Ya, otro día con sus hijos había, pasado, ahora tenían nuevamente tiempo para ellos dos solos.

Sebastián tomó de la cintura a Ciel, y lo besó lentamente, sin prisa, degustando el sabor uno del otro, teniendo cuidado de ninguno de los dos dañarse.

- Te amo. - dijo sinceramente Sebastián, mirando a Ciel con ternura infinita, haciendo que el ojiazul se ruborizara como cuando era niño.

- Y yo a ti. - contestó abrazando a Sebastián y escondiendo su cara en el cuello del mismo.

Estuvieron un rato así, abrazados, sintiendo el calor corporal del otro. Demostrándose su cariño en ese abrazo, en silencio. Asta que Ciel lo rompió.

- Sebastián... - susurró algo inseguro.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Que pasó Ciel? - preguntó Sebastián acariciándole la cabeza al menor.

- T-Tengo algo que decirte... - volvió a decir en un susurró.

Ok, algo andaba mal, Ciel nunca, nunca, jamás, tartamudeaba... A excepción de dos veces en la cuales le dijo...

- Vamos a tener otro hijo, tengo dos meses de embarazo...

Sebastián solo sonrió y lo besó de lleno en los labios. Feliz.

- ¿Como quieres que se llame esta vez? - preguntó acariciándole el vientre a su esposo.

Ciel le sonrió...

- Si es niña... quiero que se llame Sara... y si es niño... Bastián... casi como tu nombre. - le sonrió de medio lado, con los pómulos rosados.

Sebastián lo tomó de la cara.

- Eres tan tierno... Bocchan. - lo beso lentamente, y esa noche le hizo el amor lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez de Ciel, lento, amoroso, suave...

_Tiempo después._

- ¡Es mi turno de cogerlo!

- ¡No! ¡Todavía es mi turno!

- ¡Cierra la boca Alucard! ¡Llevas mucho rato con Bastián en brazos! ¡Ahora definitivamente que es mi...!

- Para ninguno de los dos. - dijo Sebastián cortando la pelea de sus hijos y cogiendo a Bastián en sus brazos. - Es hora de la comida de Bastián, con su permiso. - dijo llevándose a su tercer hijo hacia la cocina, donde Ciel estaba con el biberón en mano, tomó al bebé.

- Gracias por sacarlo del alboroto.

- No hay de que. - lo besó en la cien Sebastián, tomando el periódico para sentarse a leer tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¡Papás! - gritaron sus dos hijos, yendo a donde ellos.

- ¿Que? - preguntaron al unisono.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

- ¡Feliz 25 aniversario de casados! - gritaron tirando confeti a los nombrados.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Gracias chicos.

- Si, muchas gracias.

Safrina y Alucar dieron un abrazo grupal procurando no aplastar a el bebé de tres meses.

Sebastián y Ciel se miraron, conectando sus mentes en su mirada.

_''Podrán ser aveces fastidiosos y desesperantes..._

_...Pero esta es nuestra familía..._

_...La cual no cambiaríamos por nada del mundo..._

**-** _**Lo hicimos bien Ciel, tenemos la familia perfecta...**_

_**- Concuerdo contigo... Sebastián...**_

_... Juntos para siempre...''_

**Fin  
**

* * *

_**Nota de VioletaBlak: **__Ahhh, al fin puedo terminarlo, no saben cuanto me costó... Pero lo importante fue que me gustó como me quedó al final :3. Espero que a ustedes también les gustara... en especial a ti, mi querida Ciel. Bueno, los adoro... Me tengo que ir... Me duele todo... Y tengo nuevamente dolor de cabeza... ¡El Karaoke de anoche estuvo brutal!... Me dolió la garganta cuando canté... jejeje... Solo pude cantar una canción... Y me salio super... horrible D: ... Pero en fin. Las amo y las dejo, ¡Bye! ¿Reviews?_

_PD: Las imágenes de los hijos aparecerán en mi perfil._


End file.
